the tale of an elven prince
by LostRose
Summary: All elfs have one souls mate that is an elf, Harry happens to be the prince of elves but no one but Dumbledore and Remus know. Now he is teaching DADA during ginny's 7th year(post ootp)gh the an has been replaced with a chap R & R teacher student romance
1. diagon alley and new DADA teacher

I have read a lot of fanfics so if this seems similar to yours I'm sorry just review me and I'll change it  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the original hp characters they belong to the brilliance of JKR (this disclaimer applies to all further chapters) A/n I will be using my native language for "elfin" since I'm not creative enough to make up my own, if any of you know this language (Urdu, similar to Hindi) an you see that I have made mistakes (I cant speak very well) please review and ill change it)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ginny Weasly walked down the streets of diangon alley getting ready for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was to get her books then meet her friends at florean fortescue's ice cream parlour. As she entered flourish and blotts she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" she said even though she knew it was the other person's fault, she was in to much of a good mood to get angry with the person.  
  
"no it was my fault" the stranger replied then he looked down at her "oh hey Gin, sorry about that" She looked up and smiled "oh hey Harry no harm done" "SO school supplies," he asked "the dreaded year of the newts" he said while holding his hand to his heart. She swatted his arm "oh don't be so melodramatic, well I need to get to book buying" He opened the door for her, and then went in after her. "if memory serves me correctly, you were on your way out were you not?" "yes but I didn't have much time to go to the borrow this summer so I haven't talked to you lately, so would you like to get some ice cream or something after your done?" she thought for a minute she had gotten all her stuff already just books were left, she glanced at her watch she had 2 hrs before she met her friends. "sure but I have to meet some friends in 2hrs so we don't have much time" "well if memory serves me correctly to avoid to much stress they have a package of books for each student in there 7th year so you just have to pick it up and pay." "now that's what I call convenient" she walked up to the cash and in just minutes they were on there way.  
  
"so, Harry said as they were walking down the alley, 2 hrs with me, he grinned cheekily, what would you like to do" "well, why don't we go to florean's get some ice cream, your treat, then just walk around a bit" "fine by me" and off they went  
  
as they walked around passing shop after shop they talked and laughed. They had become good friends after his 5th year in the department of mysteries. She was the only one he had told about the prophecy, well Ron and Hermion knew now for they were in he order but they were the only ones of the dream team that was in it, Ginny hadn't graduated yet and Harry chose not to join it shocked everyone including himself, but since certain events in his 6th year that by the way no one knew about he rather train with out the order knowing his moves and with out the worry that by doing something stupid he was putting the order in danger. There were certain things the order or anyone for that matter knew about and he would have to be very careful if he was in the order not to expose it. Dumbeldore still told him every thing that was going on: what the orders spies had found out and so on.  
  
After a while when the subject of the family had come up Ginny finally asked "what were you up to this summer that kept you away for the summer" Harry hesitated "well... I was training and lets just leave it at that" Ginny nodded then glanced at her watch for the first time since the bookstore. "Crap I have to go, they started to walk in the direction of Florean's, come by the borrow for dinner everyone will be glad to see you" she suggested "I would love to but I have to meet Professor Dumbledore, but I'll be seeing you sooner than you expect", they had reached the parlour. He gave her a wink then apperated away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter looked around his defence against the dark arts classroom enjoying the last moments of silence before the start of the school year. The thestral drawn would be arriving soon with the hoards of students, not that he minded. It would mean that Ginny would be in the school and that much closer to him. Ginny would be in her seventh year know as he had only graduated the year before, but because of all his experience with the D.A he was offered the supposedly cursed job, or so was the explanation he received. Harry knew that it was in reality to keep an eye on him. Ever since he refused to join to order after graduating he knew Dumbledore was curious not that he didn't trust Harry, how could he not but he was just curious. In reality Harry respected the order but in no way did he want to be a part of it. He felt tied down to be under their "authority" in some ways they were just as bad as the ministry. The ministry treated Harry like he was a delinquent and the order treated him as if he were a baby that can't fend for himself, Harry had faced Voldemort head on more time then some of the newer order members. Harry respected the order and he just wished they would respect him as well. Harry preferred to not be in the order for he wouldn't have been able to do as much for the war as he could when he was alone, well not really alone. You see every summer after leaving platform 9 ¾ with he dursleys he never stayed. As it turns out his parents were alive but had returned to their own realm. They were the king and queen of the elfin realm, not like house elves but the tall with pointy ears Lord of The Ring kind of elf and Harry was one too. He was destined to take over and rule the elfin realm and as it turned out he had little sister too. Every summer he stayed in the elfin realm learning the customs and language, you can't have an elfin prince not know what kind of fork to use when now can we? But he also learned things like how to greet certain important people and all sorts of other customs. He had also been doing training in combat and any other things you could think of. Harry smiled at the memories he had of the elfin realm, it was great to finally get to know his parents he and his father were always playing pranks on the old farts of advisers. His thoughts turned once again to Ginny. After 5th year he started to come to terms with his feelings for Ginny. He got to know her better over the years and he realised that he loved her. He shook his head, no he couldn't love her, not more than a friend. Over the years they had become best friends she was there for him but not in the suffocating way Ron and Hermione were, don't get him wrong he loved the with all his heart. She was the only one that he had told about the prophecy. He sighed this is the one draw back to being an elf. You see, all elves have a soul mate (no gender specified but he was pretty sure he wasn't gay), an elven one, every hundred years an elf would have a human or wizard soul mate but there had been a mixed pairing not thirty years ago so there wasn't a chance for him and Ginny. When a couple who where soul mates were ready to know that they were so, when they had there first real kiss they would glow. Your soul mate was called your jevansaathi in elfish, it literally mean to spend life together. Harry had discovered that his real name was Hunter Harry James Potter Neil, it wasn't a common thing for elves to have long names but he was the prince, what could you expect. Some called him hunter, some Harry, some potter and some Neil, but not James that was his father. Surprisingly enough Harry was off royal descent from his mom's side. She was called a muggle born because her family always lived in the elfin realm o nobody new of her family and since they weren't wizards they were thought to be muggles, his dad was also an elf but his family had come to the wizarding world generations before. Petunia was therefore an elf you see her jevansaathi died in battle, after that she went into deep depression and came to the world of non-magi. Later when Harry was put in her care she slowly came out of depression. In Harry's 5th year she apologized profusely, she bowed down to Harry and pledged herself to the crown. Harry looked down at his watch. It was full off rotating planets and different symbols but it must have made sense to him because apparently it said that the student would be arriving soon. He started to make his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall while chatting with her friends Evan, he was like a brother to her, Merlin knows she had enough but he wasn't an over protective git like her others tended to be, and Sky, she had ear length electric blue hair, she was great, she was like the sister she wished for every birthday. Ginny was happy beyond belief because of two simple words "NO BROTHERS"!!!! She could finally do what she wanted without Ron breathing down her neck and scaring away all her boyfriends, she could dress anyway she wanted. On the train she had magically put in black streaks into her straight shoulder length dark red hair. Did her makeup, dark brown eyeliner and mascara and light green eye shadow an a little pink lip gloss on her full lips. She had rolled the sleeves of her white button down shirt until it was just bellow her elbow, untucked it and opened a few of the top buttons, she had hiked up her skirt so that it was a few inches above her knees. She felt free, no one to report to her mom what she was doing.  
  
Ever since 5th Ginny had been noticing that Harry had been drifting away from Ron and Hermione. She knew he loved them both but he was hanging out with the other boys in his year. Ginny knew about the prophecy but she was the only one. Harry needed someone to talk to and if he told Hermione and Ron they would fell sorry for him and walk on eggshells around him, with Ginny she would tell him if he was being an unreasonable git, and just listen to him when he wanted to talk; or so Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore beginning to speak jerked Ginny out of her thoughts, she had hardly noticed but the sorting had already happened.  
  
"Before we tuck in I would like to make a few announcements. Mr. Filch has added items to the list of forbidden items; he would like me to remind you no magic in the halls, also a reminder that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Also I would like to introduce your new defence the dark arts teacher, Professor Potter, there was a long shocked silence but before long all the house minus the slimy snakes into cheers. Ginny was shocked to say the least, how come Harry didn't tell her. She had seen him once since the train station in the summer but they had been constantly talking via owl. And it had been a little embarrassing when during the shocked silence she yelled "You've got to be kidding me" during the shocked silence, getting a few laughs and a amused look from Harry. "Tuck in" Dumbledore finished. AS usual the table filled with all kinds of food. Ginny felt someone nudge her in the side she turned to see Evan he raised his eyebrows at her "So professor Potter eh? And no brothers to stop you let loose seduce him" Ginny shoved him "Screw off" Her friends know that she was still in love with him, she was totally confident with him know and she always flirted with him. She still loved him although she told people otherwise. She sighed it's not like it would ever work I mean she was a ... she was once again jerked from her thoughts this time by someone asking her to pass the potatoes.  
  
Before long it was time to go up to the dorms. The prefects led the first years; thank god she wasn't a prefect. As she made her way up to the griffindor common room she was aware of the stares that she was getting from the scarred first years, it wasn't that her makeup was to peculiar or anything but she had a nose ring, three small hopes in one year and two in the other and a belly button ring, not that anyone could see that though. What she wasn't aware of however was Professor potter himself trying to fight the crowd to get to her but failing miserably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning during lunch break Harry sat at his desk getting ready for his next class, 7th year griffindor and hufflepuff, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up. His breath got caught in his throat. It was Ginny. She looked gorgeous, her back plaited skirt was a few inches above her knees, her shirt was untucked and the to buttons were undone, her black robed were open and hanging loosely at her sides.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Professor Potter, why didn't you tell me although I should have guessed." "yes you should have, so how is your first year without brothers breathing down your neck. I see you've taken advantage off it already, the piercings, the hair I like it" Ginny sat on his desk and he stood in front of her. "I feel free" she through up her hands dramatically she lifted her shirt slightly "I got a belly button pierced too, and don't you tell mom" Harry chuckled "don't worry I wont, although I think I might tell them about the "you've got to be kidding me" thing that was pretty funny" She put her finger to his mouth "don't you dare, they'll never let me live it down, how could I have not known I mean that comment you made I should have known..." "if you don't remove your finger I might have to bite it off" Ginny looked at him mockingly "I'd like to see you try" she however did not expect him to but he did he lunged forward and she pulled her finger back, the result being there lips only inches apart, he could feel her breath. He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He couldn't do this she was a student, she was his best friend, she was over him... All rational thoughts disappeared. He didn't know who leaned in first, it didn't matter they were kissing. It was amazing he had never felt anything like this before. Harry opened his eyes to find them surrounded but a bright silver light. His smile grew wider; he looked deep into her eyes, and brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face "imagine that" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny didn't know what to think. Harry was an elf. It did explain a lot like why he never visited anymore over the summer, and when he said that he was going to train. But wow I mean they were Jevansaathi, destined to be together, and how did he feel about it, she had thought that his feelings were always strictly platonic, evan and sky were always saying that there was something in the way he looked at her and that he was always looking at her was he happy about this, she sure was. She looked into his eyes they were filled with joy. She smiled, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear "we'll talk about this later" then went to take her seat, student now started to pore in and take there seats"  
  
"No doubt all of your professors have been lecturing you about the newts..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until after dinner that Harry and Ginny got to talk in private although they did exchange looks in the hall.  
  
Right now they were standing in the DADA classroom.  
  
"So you're an Elf?" Harry asked unsure. Ginny laughed, "Yes Harry and so are you. We've already established that" Ginny became sombre "Harry how do you feel about this?" Harry grinned, "Thrilled ecstatic, no I cant even think of a word to describe how I feel, what about you" Ginny smiled "I think you've summed it up" Harry walked up to her and gently brushed her cheek "Gin, I love you" Ginny looked shocked "you do?" Harry smiled softly "yah, I do. Ever since the middle of 6th year" "I love you too" "so you're an Elf" Ginny groaned "Harry, YES I am" "well that would mean that your family are elves, I wonder why I never noticed?" "Why do you think mom's cooking is sooo heavenly? But actually mom and dads marriage was the mixed marriage of the century only Charlie and I are elves. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out you were an elf?" "Well you see my parents are alive, just in the elven realm and they had someone contact me" Ginny hugged him "Harry that's great" Harry didn't take his arms from around her it just felt to good. "It is, that's where I spend every summer, and didn't join the order, I prefer to fight the elfish way and I don't want everyone knowing that I'm an elf. The only ones who knows is Remus, he also spends as mush time s he can in the elven realm with my parents, and prof. Dumbledore " Ginny pulled away from the hug much to Harry' discontent. They continued to talk for a while.  
  
"Harry, Ginny frowned, how are we going to deal with the whole student teacher thing" "Well, ill talk to Dumbledore and see what he says but I think we should just act as if there's nothing going on and just see each other in secret. Not exactly what would be my dream relationship with you but we cant exactly let anyone know" She gave him a peck on the lips "that's fine with me but talk to prof. Dumbledore anyways, she looked at her watch, I should be getting back to the common room" Harry pulled her into his arms "don't go" "know you don't want me to get a detention on the first day" she gave him a slow kiss on the lips then was out the door. Harry sighed; this was going to be an interesting year, a wonderful year, but an interesting one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked into the griffindor common room to be greeted by sky and evan who were sitting and doing there piles of homework that they had already received. "Now miss weasley where are you coming from and don't say the library" said Evan "Well Mr. Crackton I took your advice" she replied as she plopped down next them. "What advice?" he said "your advice, she said a little quieter, about Professor Potter." Both Evan's and Sky's mouths dropped open. "oh man, move aside mandy" said Sky Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What does mandy have to do with any of this?" "didn't you notice during DADA that she had her hand up for every question, batting her eyelashes and the way she was saying 'Professor Potter' ,she imitated a sexy seductive voice, Mandy has developed a thing for your Professor Potter." Sky said pointedly, evan nodded. "so dish girl whats the deal?" "wait, said Ginny, lets go up to the griffindor head girl room, head girl is ravenclaw this year so it will be empty"  
  
Once they were there Ginny explained, "well, were going to go out but in secret. He's been in love with me since the middle of sixth year" "I told you so, it was pretty obvious," she hadn't told them about being soul mates and that stuff since they didn't know about her being an elf. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 days later Harry sat in his office writing a letter home. He had only seen Ginny once since the night they got together, they hadn't had any classes with each other and he had only seen her to tell her that he had talked to Dumbledore and that he understood, then they spent an hour with each other just talking and well snogging, Harry conveniently forgot to mention anything about being the prince. He didn't want her to feel that obligation and responsibility was thrust upon her for just being with him like she had no choice in her life and that she had to spend it ruling the elven world, since you generally ended up marrying your jevansaathi. Harry was just making excuses though he was just worried about her reaction.  
  
Dear mom, dad and Anasta(his younger sister)  
  
You'll never guess what happened. Well you know the girl I was telling you about Ginny Weasley? Well we're Jevansaathi. Shocking eh? Her parents marriage was the mixed of the century and her and her older brother Charlie, he's the second oldest, are elves along with there mother. I can't wait for you to meat her, she's great, and she's really good at pranks, impressive eh dad? Well I'll probably stay here for Christmas break since as you know the threat of Voldemort attacking hogwarts is becoming more and more real, since he has been laying low for a while and its making me nervous and he no doubt knows that I'm here now. Dumbledore has informed me that he's planning something big but he isn't telling anyone the location since he is worried about spies. The only places I can think off for him to send something big would be either the ministry or hogwarts. I've also been noticing that the kids of inner circle death eaters have signed up for going home during the winter break when during all of there previous years they have stayed. Well I will continue to eagle you. Please don't spread Ginny's name, she doesn't know that I'm the prince yet. Don't worry I will, eventually.  
  
Harry Hunter (those were the name that Harry used most often, his parents called him harry his sister called him hunter, the name his friends called him varied but the most often used names were Harry and Hunter) 


	2. chapter 3

(I changed mandy to Brooke)  
  
Ginny sat in the griffindor head girl room working on the hordes of homework the teachers had been piling on. She let out a deep breath as she finished. She looked around and found that sky and Evan weren't done yet. She laid back on the floor and thought about the latest events. She was now dating the man she'd dreamed off all her child hood. And he was an elf who would have thunk it. She had owled her mom a few days ago to tell her about Harry, she had also told Charlie. It was weird in a way that all of her brothers didn't know about her, her mum and Charlie. But you needed special permission to tell non-elves about their world, you had to apply for it and the king's advisors would grant you the privilege. But those old farts took forever, she knew that if they went directly to a member of the royal family they would have been given permission right away but "that just isn't done" in the words of her mother. Ginny wouldn't be surprised if they had gotten permission long ago but her mother had simply "forgotten". You see Molly Weasly didn't really want to tell her son's about her lineage because she feared it would lead to them thinking that she favoured her children that had turned out to be like her, or make them jealous. You see it was impossible to be half elf, either you are or your not. With mixed marriages only some of the children carry the gene of elfishness. Now that Ginny thought about it she wondered how Harry had managed to get permission to tell Dumbledore, oh well she thought, she'd have to ask him later. Ginny pulled out her schedule to see that her first DADA class since finding out about Harry was tomorrow. Ginny smirked. This is going to be interesting. You see all week Brooke Smith had been gushing over how hot Harry was, when ever she passed him in the hall she would bat her eyelashes and say 'hello Professor' her voice dripping with honey. Brooke was a preppy blond (a/n no offence to blonds) who never had a strand of hair out off place. Ginny looked at her schedule once more. She had DADA 3 times a week. But only two this week since school had started on a Thursday. Ginny took out her disc man that she had magically powered to work in hogwarts and started listening to her white stripes cd. You see elfs were very in tune with the muggle world and you would be surprised to find out that a lot of the performers out there were indeed elfs themselves.  
  
Harry looked up as his 7th year class came in. he let his eyes linger on Ginny for a few moments as she entered. She wore the dame thing as the first day or school except today her make up was a little darker and her wore a black choker. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder.  
  
Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 'Last class I gave you a run down of what you would be doing this year in terms of the newts. But as some of you might not want to admit there are things more important than the newts. We are in the middle of a war, my job is to prepare you for dangerous situations as well as prepare you for the newts. With the permission of the headmaster I have set up a room on the 2nd floor for practice. It contains anything you would need to practice defence as well as offence, the wizard way as well as the muggle way. I encourage you to use it and it's also a hell of a lot safer for practicing spells than a crowded common room. All right, as I said last day most theory would be done as homework leaving class time for practical work, did everyone do there reading? Good. Now we are going to try actually doing the spell. Not all of you will be able to produce a potranus but if you can pretty much save your life... yes miss smith.' 'Prof. How can you expect us to produce a potransu you have to be an extremely powerful witch or wizard, she batted her eyelashes, like you, to produce one, besides it's not even in the cirriculum'  
  
Ginny looked at Brooke exasperatedly 'were in a war Smith, it doesn't matter if its in the cirriculum or not. And if you paid more attention to whats going on in the wold than batting your eyelashes maybe you would know that the dementors have gone rogue' Brooke just glared. Harry cleared his throat 'exactly' 'Well Weasley if your so great why don't you show us' Harry winked at ginny ' yea that would be great, a demonstration' Ginny stood and walked to the front of the room. As she passed Brooke, she got tripped. Ginny was about to fall ungracefully to the floor... you see it's a boyfriends first instinct to protect the women he loves whether it from a dark lord, getting there pride bruised or falling ungracefully to the floor is it not? Ginny was about to fall ungracefully to the floor when she was caught in the strong arms of her defense against the dark arts prof.  
  
'Once again you find the need to save me' Ginny sighed dramatically. Harry chuckled. Brooke glared. 'all right, find a happy thought, Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling she got when she saw the shining aura surrounding her and Harry, ok now say the incantation loudly and clearly.' Ginny opened her eyes' EXPECTO POTRONUM'  
  
A silver panther erupted from her wand. The look on Brooke's face was priceless. Ginny just smiled sweetly. Harry coughed to hide his laughter 'Thank you Miss Weasly you can take your seat now'  
  
As Ginny took her seat she passed Brooke  
  
'Well that's what a protranus should look like although the forms will vary. Remember like all spells you must speak clearly and confidently. You might have to try several different happy thoughts because some might not be strong enough. Please stand.' With a swish of his wand harry moved all the furniture to the sides of the room. 'now I want all of you to try it, I'll be walking around helping those of you who need it. If you master it, after you've shown me, then I would like you to help others.'  
  
The class set to work on producing a potranus. Harry wandered around the class helping the slightly weaker students.  
  
'So Ginny what was your happy memory, imagining that one day you would be able to actually buy something new?' harry turned around to find Brooke taunting Ginny.  
  
'and Ginny that was sooo graceful of you before , I'm certain Professor potter was very impressed' 'well at leat you don't see me, Ginny batted her eyelashes and said in a high pitch voice, oh professor, your so great so handsome, you can have anytime you want' Before he could react there was a knock on the class room door.  
  
It was the head boy, 'Professor, professor Dumbledore wants to see you'. Harry sighed ' Very well,' he turned to his class ' all of you keep practicing until the end of class, there's only ten minutes left anyways. Ginny you're the only one whose produced a full protranus yet so help the others, and I want all of you to make sure that those two, he looked pointedly at Brooke and Ginny, stay at opposite ends of the room.' Ginny and Brooke glared at each other then walked away in opposite directions.  
  
Harry walked in to professor Dumbledore's office and groaned at the site before him.  
  
'Your Highness' said a voice that sounded a lot like Mcgonacal  
  
A women with long grey hair and pointed ears curtsied.  
  
Harry bowed 'Lady Desai' he said formally. Lady Desai was one of his fathers old fart advisors except she wasn't old, for an elf.  
  
'Your highness, in your letter to your parents you expressed a worry of an attack on Howarts, harry nodded, well I have been discussing it with the esteemed headmaster and he suspects the same. I have come on behalf of your parents and EA to offer protection. Of the castle and where ever else they would be needed' Harry nodded. 'EA' were the elfish army, since he was prince Harry had to join starting as privet like all royalty, but unlike all royalty he quickly made his way up to General(a/n I know unreaslistic but work with me) 'Do you agree Albus' Harry asked Dumbledore nodded. 'then its settled' said Lady Desai 'General Adanwala will be here tomorrow to begin plans' im sooo sorry for taking so long, hope fully the next chap wont take half as long thanks to every one who reveiwedi don't have access to the names right know. Thanks so much it has made me decide to try and actually finish this story.  
  
Next chap lady Desai meets Ginny and Ginny finds out.  
  
R&R Rose- 


	3. chapter 4

Thank for reviewing:

Shea Loner, thank you for the advice in the beginning I have gladly taken it.

Ruth, thanks I took your advice and it looks a lot better too.

Yana5, Eternal sleep, Harrys1usatwin, Angel the devil's daughter, Rock and sarcasm, CRAZY IN CALI, Thanks

Alicia Grinderwald, Merci beaucoup, j'attend ton pronchain revu, tes revu me fais continuer.

'Now that that's settled, on to less pressing matters, first of all, Lady Desai said as she surveyed him, were is your earring, she crossed her arms over her chest'

She was referring to the earring that all elven royalty must wear, it was a dragon tooth with ancient elven symbols etched into it, it would reveal him to all elves as royalty, which is precisely why harry didn't wear it unless he had to.

Right now in the presence of Lady Desai, he had to.

If he had know that she was waiting for him he would have put it on before. Sighing Harry retrieved the earring from his pocket and put it on.

'There much better, now, since I'm here I would like to meet lady Ginevra'

Damn.

Double damn.

He should have expected this.

Ginny doesn't even know he's royalty.

Triple damn.

' Well you see she's in class right now so it wouldn't be...'

'Non sense, you're a teacher and I'm only here for a little while'

Harry sighed yet again ' lunch starts in about five minutes, he said looking at his watch, let me get her and bring her here'

'now, now I would love to see the castle, if that's alright with you master Dumbledore?'

Professor Dumbledore nodded, humor evident in his eyes.

'Thanks a lot Albus' Harry whispered under his breath.

Harry walked down the halls with Lady Desai at his heels as he reached his classroom.

As he opened the door two boys who had been sleeping jerked awake, Brooke was at one end of the room practicing the charm, and Ginny was at the other helping Colin Cavrey, she looked up at the sound of the door opening and gave him a flirtatious glance.

'O.K there's only five minutes of class anyway you can all leave early'

The class started to pack up there books.

'Would you mind staying behind Ms. Weasly'

Ginny nodded. Once everyone had left Ginny walked up to Harry.

This was not going to go over well. Harry thought, he really wished he could have told Ginny privately but instead she was going to have to find out by seeing the ring on his ear.

Ginny walked up to Harry and the elven woman next to him. Their was something different about him she just couldn't place it. As she got closer she recognized to ring in his ear. Without thinking she immediately dropped into the customary bow.

Harry sighed.

'Gin please don't, there are some things I need to tell you'

When Ginny raised her head Harry flinched. She was angry, and the scary thing is, is that she has a temper that might rival his mothers, if that was even possible.

'Really, something to tell me, I have no idea what you're talking about. What could you ever have to tell me?' she said in a casual voice.

'Ginny I promise, I'll explain everything, but later. May I present Ginevra Weasly, daughter of molly Edmund and Arthur weasly?'

Lady Desai bowed, 'it is an honour to meet you My Lady'

'Ginny this is Lady Desai, one of my father's advisers. I'll explain everything later'

'it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Desai' Ginny inclined her head.

Later Harry found himself alone in his classroom with Ginny. A very favorable situation non? Wrong.

'Well your HIGHNESS is there maybe some thing that you should tell me?' asked Ginny.

'I didn't want to tell you yet because, I thought you would treat me differently and I wanted to savor the days of being just Harry.'

Ginny looked at him dumb founded 'Not only are you a git but youre an idiot too'

Harry looked at her strangely 'What do you mean?'

'Harry, sure you're the boy who lived, the one who shall vanquish the dark lord. Others might see you as just that but I never did, you think that being a Prince would change that? I couldn't care more if you were Merlin himself; you would still always be just Harry to me. Harry Potter, the love of my life and my soul mate.'

Harry looked into her eyes and saw the truth behind her words, he should have known she would feel this way, he should have told her.

'Hunter Harry James Potter Neil'

Ginny gave him a weird look.

'That's my whole name. My parents call me Harry, and my sister calls me Hunter, Neil is the royal name and James Potter is of course my dad. My dad is James Potter as you know and my mom was Adriel Lilly Cilia Evens Neil. Cilia Evens was her moms name after mariage, My mom was older than my aunt so she took over the thrown, my aunts soul mate died, that why she's married to Vernon and always moody. My sisters name is Anasta Alaisse Lilly Potter Neil, I call her Alaisse.(a/n forget about the name I used in the letter)'

Ginny smiled.

Ginny walked back to the head girl room where she found her two friends. 

'We've been back almost a week and we still don't have any ideas for a prank' Sky announced as Ginny flopping down on the bed.

Ginny sat upright 'Wait! I have an idea.'

Tbc...


	4. PLEASE READ IMPORTANTat least to me

Hey its me Lostrose… really sorry about the lact of update but i have crossed over.

I am now a proud lover of all dark ginny… draco ginny… tom ginny… etc.. you should check it out it really grows on you.

Anyways… yes I have read sweep… I have loved the name hunter ever since I really wanna see his birth mark ;)

No I don't take it as a flame… I am well aware that I cannot spell. I believe I once spelt jobs (JOBES) right anyhow I apologise for the format of the story. I just read through it and it was painful. The dialogue could use some work too. Um to crazy ppl there are a lot of good stories were harry isnt human let me suggest a few:

the return of the high elves

The bonded

Teaching, teasing and time traveling

I can think of any other at the moment but other harry stories let me suggest

him whaddya mean him and

this means war.

I have decided to abandon this story completely for I have realised there is no chance of me returnin to it… so if anybody bothers to read this a/n I invite you to finish it.

If you wish to contnue this story or my other one email me at well work it out.


End file.
